Rosa Amarela
by Kittara Nao
Summary: one-shot Um amor secreto entre duas pessoas.O rosa e o amarelo se rendem a paixão, com a união de dois seres em um só coração. - Summary horrivel ç-ç


Não sei muito bem como isso começou, mais sei que já estou tão envolvida que prefiro nem lembrar disso nesse momento

Não sei muito bem como isso começou, mais sei que já estou tão envolvida que prefiro nem lembrar disso nesse momento. Nossa como ele me faz tão bem, seu olho visível com seu tom de azul acinzentado me mostra toda a sua alegria em me ver, e eu claro não posso deixar de retribuir, já que para mim estar com ele é a melhor sensação que eu já tive.

-Sakura-chan como é bom te ver – Ele disse sorrindo e em seguida me dando um beijo, o beijo doce da paixão, como eu o amo, abraço-o e puxo-o pra mais perto com a intenção de aprofundar mais nosso beijo, que para mim chega a ser melhor do que o próprio néctar dos deuses, porém nem algo tão maravilhoso dura para sempre, talvez seja essa diferença entre o néctar e os doces beijos que ele me dá, olho-o sorrindo e ele torna a falar – Minha flor como você está?

-Depois de um beijo desses creio eu que não poderia estar melhor – Dou a ele o melhor de meus sorrisos, aquele que somente ele consegue arrancar de mim. Desperdicei anos de minha vida correndo atrás de alguém que nunca nem se quer conseguiu fazer meus olhos brilharem como ele conseguiu, não reclamo já que, graças a ele me tornei mais forte e fui enviada à missão que mudaria minha vida, a missão que o trouxe a mim e sem passagem de volta – E você, meu amor está bem?Não está ferido?

-Não se preocupe tanto minha flor, de fato a missão fora difícil mais nada que tenha feito tanto estrago do que o tempo longe de você consegue me fazer. – Dei a ele um sorriso sapeca e tenho certeza que corei feito um botão de rosa vermelha que está desabrochando.

-Não seja bobo, assim me deixa sem graça – Ele me olhou e sorriu, já disse que seu sorriso é um dos mais belos que já presencie, então em um rápido movimento ele me gira e toma-me em seus braços sussurrando em meu ouvido com sua voz que me faz enlouquecer.

-Faço isso por que ficas muito linda quando suas bochechas ganham a cor de seus cabelos minha flor – Agora minha certeza é absoluta, corei mais do que um dia pude imaginar, suas palavras surtem um efeito misterioso sobre mim, deixam-me completamente maluca, arrisco-me dizer que faria tudo para tê-lo perto de mim todo tempo. Seus cabelos loiros misturam-se com meus fios rosados, uma combinação um tanto quanto distinta tenho que concordar, mais ainda sim belíssima. Viro-me lentamente e envolvo seu pescoço com meus braços e sussurro em seu ouvido.

-Não está com calor usando essa capa meu amor? – Ele separa seu rosto do meu para que possa olhá-lo diretamente em seus olhos ainda com meu sorrisinho sapeca em meus lábios, desci minhas mãos lentamente para sua capa, a capa que nos tornava proibidos um ao outro, a capa que era o muro que separava mundos diferentes, a capa que deixava as coisas ainda mais divertidas. Tirei-a completamente deixando-o somente com sua blusa preta e suas calças e voltei-me novamente a seu ouvido e com mesmo tom de antes disse – Vamos fugir!! Cansei de ter que te ver em raros momentos!! Quero você ao meu lado em todas as horas, estou disposta a largar tudo e seguir com você!!- Como disse por esse homem cometo as mais diversas loucuras.

Ele me olha com uma cara espantada, vejo que em seus olhos à alegria de perceber que estou disposta a seguir com ele deixando tudo para trás é algo imenso, porém, acho que ele tem um pouco de peso na consciência, talvez não queira que eu abandone tudo por um futuro incerto, conheço-o, ele pode ser um renegado, mais já disse milhares de vezes que não quer que eu siga o mesmo caminho que ele, ele diz que irei sofrer, mas me pergunto, como irei sofrer se com ele terei tudo que sempre sonhei?Continuo olhando-o afim de uma resposta para minha proposta.

-Sakura eu não pos... – Calei-o com um beijo rápido e peguei suas mãos e pus sobre meu ventre e pude ver seu olho se arregalar, e em mais um de seus rápidos movimentos pegar-me em seus braços e beijar-me insanamente, creio agora ele tenha entendido que não posso ficar sem ele, quero dizer, nós não podemos. - De quanto tempo?

Seu rosto está radiante me olha como se fosse a coisa mais bela que ele já tenha visto, uma coisa que não me canso de escutar vindo de sua boca, nunca imaginei que alguém como ele pudesse ser tão romântico e carinhoso como ele demonstra ser comigo. Brincando com sua franja o respondi sorrindo – Não mais que duas semanas – Agora o fitava, sua expressão de felicidade me deixava cada vez mais maravilhada e apaixonada, só o vi agachando e beijando minha barriga intercalando com caricias, que admito, fazia cócegas.

- Seja bem vinda a minha vida minha criança – Ao escutar tais palavras, me emocionei, e pequenas lágrimas deixavam meus olhos e em minha boca permanecia o sorriso de felicidade, peguei a mão que encontrava em minha cintura e ainda segurando-a desci até ficar na altura que meu amado se encontrava.

-Por favor, deixe-nos seguirmos com você – Implorei-o acariciando sua face com minha mão livre. Ele me olha e sinto sua mão quente sobre a minha, vejo-o também fechar os olhos e apreciar meu gesto brevemente.

- Minha flor, acho que agora ainda mais precisa ficar em um local seguro, que possa oferecer-lhe algum conforto – Pude sentir o sofrimento dele em proferir tais palavras, senti um aperto no coração e quando eu ia retrucar ele prosseguiu abrindo os olhos e me encarando com um olhar triste – Não quero que nossa criança sofra o que eu sofri. – Suas palavras saíram carregadas com a tristeza de suas lembranças, e em um impulso abracei-o com força para que ele soubesse que eu estaria aqui sempre ao lado dele para qualquer coisa, mais para que isso de fato ocorresse eu teria que seguir junto com ele, junto com o homem que escolhi para amar, senti um liquido quente encharcar meu ombro, então abracei-o ainda mais forte, separei de leve depois de um tempo e enxuguei as gotas de água que varriam a tristeza de meu amado.

-Deixe-me ir com você – Pedi novamente – Se ficar em Konoha, seriamos ambos... – disse colocando nossas mãos em meu ventre novamente - ...Descriminados – ele pareceu pensar em minhas palavras então continuei – Daremos um jeito de vivermos bem, nós três juntos, ajudarei em tudo que for preciso, sei que meus jutsus médicos serão úteis – Implorei novamente, vi ele levantando novamente e indo em direção a sua capa, estava começando a ficar com medo de sua decisão, continuei agachada, porém por pouco tempo, desesperei-me ao vê-lo vestindo novamente o tecido quente que eu a pouco tirara de seu corpo, já ia começar a falar novamente quando ele vira pra mim com um de seus sorrisos encantadores e diz simplesmente.

-Busque suas coisas que eu irei falar com o chefe, encontre-me aqui hoje a meia noite – Agora estava radiante, ele se aproximou lentamente de mim e em um beijo rápido se despediu para logo em seguida desaparecer da minha vista.

-Nunca pensei que amaria tanto alguém quanto eu te amo – Falei sozinha enquanto aquele sorriso voltava a preencher minha face, virei-me e sai correndo floresta adentro, teria que arrumar as coisas pra seguir meu futuro ao lado do homem que eu amo, aquele loiro que abalou meu coração em minha primeira missão depois da volta de Naruto, o loiro de olhos azuis que atende pelo nome de Deidara.

Owari


End file.
